Breaking Face Value
by C-chan96
Summary: Sometimes the best thing you’ll ever find is hiding behind a stereotype. [Linda POV]


Author's Note: This was actually inspired by Alyssa (her pen name here is "Lissie") when she brought out the SHOCKING concept of writing a story about Linda. That's when I realized none existed…therefore, I felt compelled to write one. Thus, this idea was born. It's basically D3 through Linda's eyes, but I ask that you give it a chance. :) Happy reading.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Big shock, yes?

* * *

-Chapter 1- 

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was another Monday morning…but not just any Monday morning. It was the first day of school.

I could hardly curb my _bubbling_ enthusiasm as my mother said a bright "good morning." Toast was on the table, so I grabbed mine along with a bottle of water from the fridge. "Morning, mom."

"You ready for your first day? I can't believe you're going into high school," my mom said, giving me a smile, tilting her head slightly and looking at me like I was three. I took a bite of my toast. "Are you excited?"

Now, I won't lie. Deep down there was a slight excitement to the whole ordeal…I was going to be at Eden Hall Academy, which is a really prestigious high school. I'm not too hot on the mascot, but that could be dealt with. My mom's a teacher there, though, so I really hoped I didn't end up in her class…I love her, but I don't think I could take it.

"Sure," I said, smiling and adjusting my backpack.

She gave me another chipper smile and grabbed her things. "Well, I should be leaving. Just take the bus there, and you should be fine. Don't forget the first day assembly! Bye Linny!" my mother said as she made her way to the door, soon disappearing out into the yard.

Once she was gone, I sighed and finished off my toast. I saw a blur rush by as my father made a mad dash for the door. He was really late if he was still here at this point in the morning. I never saw him in the mornings; he was already gone before I ever even woke up.

"Bye sweetie! Have a nice first day back! Stay out of trouble!" The words faded, then finally cut off as he disappeared through the door, just as my mother had.

My little brother then walked in with the nanny. His hands seemed to be permanently fixed to his eyes as he rubbed at them, similarly to how I had been doing much of the morning. "Morning, squirt," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Leemealo…" he mumbled, translating to 'leave me alone' in the language of completely awake people.

I laughed lightly and gave our nanny, Francis, a smile.

"Heading off to school, I presume?" she asked gently.

"I am. Bye Fran. Bye Sammy!" I said, following the same pattern as my parents had just moments before as I made my way out onto our yard.

I shook my head, smiling to myself as I took another drink of water and began walking to the bus stop. The same trip I had made for years, only this time, I was going to Eden Hall Academy instead of the Academy at Larson Elementary and Robert Donabee Middle School.

When I arrived at the assembly, it was pretty packed. I had yet to see anyone I recognized from my old school…which was slightly nerve-racking. I walked past what looked like the jocks. The letter-jacket-clad ones seemed to be harassing some kids who appeared to be pretty close to my age. Jocks could be so stupid.

I finally settled in just as what looked like the Dean stood up at the podium and started a speech, surrounded by his fellow board members of Eden Hall Alumni. I sat and listened, knowing that somewhere in the room, my mom was probably watching me.

Partially into his speech as he was introducing the new freshman hockey team, the bright red curtains behind him rippled down the stage, ripping down from the ceiling into a large pile in the center. My eyes widened as I saw the Dean whip around and heard a roar of whispers and loud laughing erupt. Almost immediately, the curtain was thrown back to reveal a group of kids in what looked like rollerblading equipment. I was too far away from the stage to see who they were, but I could tell something funny must have been said by one of them because all the kids close enough to the stage to hear non-microphones voices were snickering.

I glanced over and saw where several teachers were sitting, including my mom. They all looked stern and bemused at the same time. I turned my head to bite back a small laugh. I had no idea what had been said, but the look on the Dean's face was enough to make even the most straight-laced kid in this school crack a small grin.

It wasn't long before the assembly ended, and we were scooted off to class like a flock of sheep. Or least that's what it felt like.

My first two classes were easy enough…it was mostly the teachers laying down the rules, but of course they found the time to sneak in just enough of a lesson to still give us all homework. It was brutal, but I was expecting it. That's what they did at these kinds of schools. That's what how school had been since I left elementary school.

I juggled all my books into my backpack and held up a piece of paper. My petition. I knew that I had the right to my voice, so I might as well use it. My dad's a lawyer, and I'm far from scared about saying what I think. I felt that our mascot, the Warrior, was too demeaning, and I was going to do everything in my power to change it. I even already had a few signatures on the first day. Most either didn't talk much, went to school with me last year, or had no idea what I was talking about but signed it anyway just for fun…but I was that much closer, and I wasn't stopping now.

By this point in the day, I already had several people on somewhat of "team" working with me too. We lucked out that the majority or the people at our school weren't the sharpest tools in the shed common sense-wise. Most of the girls were too concerned about breaking their nails, and the guys could care less what they were signing. They could be selling their souls to us and they'd never know it.

A green blur caught my gaze as it rushed by, and on reflex I reached out and started talking before the victim had the chance to escape. "Hi, will you sign the petition?"

He, the green blur in human form, stared at me for a second, and I half-laughed, a smile still plastered on my face.

"Uhh…uh, yeah, sure. What's it for?" he asked after a moment.

I then recited our somewhat mission statement about the Warriors being a demeaning name and our need to change it to a more suitable mascot.

And just as luck would have it, he answers in the defense of the very thing I was trying to rid us of. My mood dropped a little. Didn't look like I'd be getting Green's signature. My eyes flashed down at the jersey he was wearing then back to his eyes as I made a subtle face. "You're a jock, aren't you?" I said half to myself and half to him.

Of course, he confirmed my thought without even realizing that it was a bad thing.

I barely shook my head, not hearing a word he said after admitting his crime. After telling him to forget it and walking off, I heard him say something else, though I'm not really sure what it was. Stupid jocks. Why did the school have to be so athletically oriented? If it weren't for those dumb Warrior super-jocks, our crusade to end the reign of the Warrior name would be so much easier.

Trying to push Green and his Warrior Jock Allies out of my mind, I approached a girl.

_She_ was willing to sign my petition. Take that, Green.

The rest of the day went by slowly…I had been fortunate enough to have a few classes with at least one person I knew from middle school. That made things significantly easier.

When the final bell rang, I made my way through the halls, passing a large group as I walked. I saw Green in the middle of it, laughing and talking to several others at one time. At least _he_ was having a good day.

Later that evening, I lay sprawled on my bed, scattered papers surrounding and framing me. I had finally finished all my homework…

I glanced over at the clock. 7:30…that meant my father was probably going to be getting home from work soon.

As if on cue, there was a knock at my door. It was soon accompanied by my mother's voice. "Dinner's ready, Linda! Come on down!"

I sat up and called out, "Coming!" Glancing around at my scattered homework, I sighed and began gathering it up again, putting it safely into my backpack.

I trotted down the stairs and into the dining room where my mother, Fran, and Sammy were sitting.

"Where's dad?" I asked, taking my place across from Sammy and unfolding my silverware from the napkin.

"He had to work late," she answered.

I twisted my mouth. "Again? He worked late all last week too. What the heck could he possibly be doing?"

"Sweetheart, don't say that at the table."

"What? 'Heck'?"

"Yes."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Heck's not even a bad word, mom. I could be saying much worse."

"No, you couldn't because you're better than that. Now don't speak that way at the table," she said, letting me know not to debate it anymore. I really wanted to, but dinner sounded more tempting than getting grounded over saying 'heck.'

I heard my brother giggle slightly and grin impishly. "Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck!" he chanted, pounding his fists on the table.

I could have sworn a saw a vein pop out of my mother's temple.

"See what you did, Linda? Now you've got Sammy saying it," she said sharply to me.

My eyebrow shot up again. "Mom, he'd be saying it even if we weren't at the table. Besides, he wouldn't even think to pick out that word and start saying it if you hadn't made such a big deal about it."

"Don't argue with me, Linda Danielle Chavez."

Ooh, the full name. Burn.

"Yes ma'am," I said, closing that little tiff. It wasn't worth it.

A few minutes of silence filled the room as we ate our dinner. Fran then excused herself to take care of dishes and help Sammy clean up.

As I was standing up to return to my room, my mother's voice stopped me. "Did you see what happened at the assembly today?"

This time both of my eyebrows shot up. "What, you mean the whole curtain fiasco? Are you suggesting it was possible to miss that?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said, shaking her head. "Did you know any of them?"

"I have no idea since I couldn't see who they were, but I highly doubt it."

"How were classes?"

"Fine."

"Have any homework?"

"Finished it."

"That's a good girl," she said with a smile before walking off to do whatever it is she does in preparation for class the next day. She's my own mother and she's been a teacher for years, and yet I couldn't tell you anything about what she does at home since I don't see a whole lot of her. My dad, either, but that's because he just never home period. I'd really like to know what it is that he finds so great about his work that forces him to stay late all the time.

I made my way back up the steps again and reentered my room, closing myself off from the rest of the house again with the simple shutting of my door. I had already taken care of all those papers, so my room was nice and clean again.

I fell back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a breath. Then for some strange reason, Green came to my mind. I wondered what middle school he went to since I had never seen him before. Wondered what he was doing while I was lying pathetic in my bed. Probably out with those people he was walking with. Maybe doing jock stuff, whatever it is that jocks do.

I folded my arms under my head, and a small smile came to my lips. All things aside, he did have nice eyes…and he definitely wasn't difficult to smile at.

As soon as I realized where my thoughts were suddenly leading, I blinked my eyes and shook my head, as if to banish the very thoughts plaguing my mind.

_Man, get a hold of yourself, Linda,_ I scolded myself._ You don't even know this guy's real name. Besides, he's just one of those obnoxious jocks in your way. This is no time to get hormonal._

Once I felt my mind was properly back on track, I relaxed again.

No guy was going to deter me from my path. Especially not my good buddy Green the Jock. I could never, would never, fall for someone like that.


End file.
